Imprinting
by Cjas
Summary: Kari moves to La Push, and she's not happy about it. But then, she meets Seth, and he imprints on her. For Kari, everything is perfect, there is just a little wolf problem she doesn't know about. Not really M, but there is some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Here's the thing: I've never had anyone read my stories. This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. Be gentle. **

**You should also know: English is not my first language, so there WILL be mistakes. Please, try to ignore them.**

**Oh, and one more thing: I'm not exactly sure how Seth looks, so in this story he has blue eyes, and sort of blond hair. **

**Seth's imprinting story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Prologue:

Well, I wasn't excited when my parents told me, that we were moving away from Connecticut. I think I remembered setting my mother's curtains on fire.

And that didn't help me at all.

So, I was forced to move to La Push, and I wasn't happy about it.

That was until…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Okay, this clearly wasn't my day.

It started mildly crappy. I woke up. Then I found out that my dad's dog, that little monster, had decided to "mark his territory" right beside my bed! Urgh.

How did the thing even get in my room?

Well, I decided to ignore that, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. And then it turned out that my dad had already used all the hot water. A little morning present for me.

And then, there I was, standing in front of what looked like an apartment building from the 1970s. Just a little bigger.

Kids were running around the parking lot, yelling and throwing stuff a each other. They all seemed so…happy? No, that wasn't the right word. Content. There it was. They seemed content.

I sighed. This would properly be a really long day, so I might as well get to it. Get it over with. Be done with it. No matter what way, just end the day as quickly and painlessly as possible.

I found the office without problems. My school back home wasn't that much bigger than this one, and the design seemed to be pretty much the same, as well.

My schedule wasn't very exciting either. It had the normal classes, the normal lunch period. Then one class caught my eye.

Music.

My old school hadn't had that. It was perfect! Maybe this place wasn't so bad?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ate my words the minute I met my math teacher. Mr. Garrison was a bastard. There was no way around it.

He made me come up to the board, to answer a question in front of the entire class. I didn't know the answer, and his comment was: "Hmmm… maybe you didn't listen very well in class at your old school, but we won't tolerate that here."

Bastard.

I walked to my next class with my head held very low. I was sure every single student at this place would have heard of my fatale math-experience at this point. No one talked to me, and I was glad. I would properly just stutter at them, without making myself clear.

But people stared. Boy, did they stare.

My long black hair and my pale skin weren't that unusual. There were a bunch of kids, that looked almost exactly like me.

But I guess I was just something new. And they didn't get newcomers that often.

I went as fast as I could, to get to my history class before anyone else, so the teacher wouldn't make me introduce myself. I wasn't that shy, I just didn't know what to say.

It would properly go like this:

Teacher: Miss Stevens why don't you tell us something about yourself, so we can get to know you?

Me: My name is Kari

Teacher: yes….*waiting*

Me: er…hmm…um…

Teacher: yes?? *still waiting, slightly impatient*

Me: I'm from Connecticut

Teacher: and?? *Now hoping for something intelligent to come out of my mouth*

Me: I'm…well…I'm sixteen?

Teacher: Well that was fascinating, I'm glad we did this. *Trying to lie, while secretly thinking "Thank god that's over! I wouldn't be able to listen to that for much longer"*

I snorted. That was not going to happen, if I had a say in it. I quickly went through the doors of the classroom, glad to see no students, only a very lonely looking lady, behind a desk, that clearly wasn't made for her.

"Hi" I said, and handed her my note from the office. She signed it with a sigh.

"Okay" I thought. "This is going to be an easy class"

I went to one of the many empty seats, choosing one, since the lady behind the very large desk, didn't direct me to one.

Maybe it didn't matter where we sat in her classes?

The bell rang, and I braced myself. This was the very last class. After this I would be able to pick up my IPod, and just listen to sad, angry punk for the rest of the day.

A lot of the students entering the door were familiar. Some nodded at me, but no one said anything. It was to be expected. I knew I would become the freak faster than I could say "piss off". I could say that very, very, very fast.

I really didn't pay attention to the students in the doorway, before I heard a loud laugh and someone swearing loudly.

I looked up, confused.

At the door was the tallest, handsomest…I didn't know a word that could cover the way they looked.

They were all very tall. Most of them had dark brown or black hair, with russet skin. The girl had sandy hair, and so did one of the guys. They were…beautiful. In different ways, and still oddly similar.

But I really didn't look much at the rest of the group. My whole attention was drawn to the guy with the sandy hair. Some would properly say that he wasn't the handsomest, or the most muscular. But I didn't see that.

He was…perfect. His hair was cut in a way that clearly showed that he had done it himself. He was just as tall as the rest of them, and just as muscular. But he had blue eyes, and sandy hair. He laughed, and that was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I didn't know why, but something inside me kept screaming:"Look at him! He's the one! There will never be anyone for you, but him!"

Ridiculous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seth POV**

God, some day I would get back at Paul so fast, and so hard, that he would miss a leg.

The guy had crossed the line. Again.

Well, okay, I knew that, when I chose sides, doing the little Cullen vs. La Push fight, that I would have a hard time as soon as I moved back home.

But now I was the source of entertainment!

Paul enjoy way to much calling me names like:" leech lover, Vampire Winker, and the classical, Parasite Kisser"

The last one wasn't that creative. Neither of them was, but I endured his lack of creativity. Because I knew he was right.

I was a "leech lover", or whatever it was called, when you didn't kill vamps like the Cullens. I knew this, and I was sorry for Paul, and the rest of Sam's pack.

Sorry that they didn't know who good the Cullens were, and sorry that they were so conservative, that they didn't even consider the possibility that the world wasn't black and white.

God, I've turned into a fucking girl! Damn.

But this time, Paul had gotten too far.

I didn't mind the name calling, the occasional throwing stuff at me, but I really minded it when he started messing with Jake.

True, I was very protective, and true, Jake could take care of himself. But Jacob wasn't there right at that moment, so I felt the need to defend my friend. But I never got that far. The bell rang, and I had to get to class.

History. Urgh!

I started laughing, just to do something. And maybe, that would make Paul think that I wasn't mad, and that alone would make payback even sweater.

I went inside the classroom, while tying to ignore Paul, and his exceptionally loud laughter.

The room gave me a great feeling somehow.

I looked around to find the source of the wonderful feeling, and made my own heart stop in the process.

At that exact moment, my world changed.

I saw _her. _And suddenly, it wasn't air keeping me alive; it wasn't my heart beating that kept me standing. It wasn't _me, _making me, me.

It was her. The most perfect creature that had ever walked on God's earth.

I would be anything and everything for her. I needed to be. It would cause my psychical pain, to not be for her what she needed. It would cause me pain if she needed anything. The angle shouldn't need things. She should be able to say what she wanted, and then someone should get that for her.

That someone was me.

My angle looked at me, with a confused expression. And when her eyes met mine, she blushed lovely, and looked at the board. She was pale, so the red tone her skin got by blushing, was very profound. It was such a beautiful thing.

Her raven black hair was braided down her back. It looked like…silk. God, that was such a cliché, but true. There would be no fabric in the whole world softer than my angles hair.

And her eyes, good grief, her eyes.

Like, like…jewels, but prettier. No, not prettier, much, much more beautiful. Once, I had told a girl that her eyes were like diamonds. It had been true.

But my angles eyes were so much more than diamonds. It couldn't be explained.

I wanted to be near her. To touch her, or at least just breath in the same air as she did.

To be next to a saint like that would be heaven. If only for a moment. And if I had my way, it would be for more than a moment.

And then, a dreadful thing happened. Some idiotic _boy_ went and sat next to my girl. The kid clearly didn't deserve to live. Not if he could think so much of himself, to even consider the possibility, that he could breath in the air of my angle.

I started shaking. I just couldn't help it.

Deep down, I knew the guy had done nothing wrong. I knew that he wasn't a boy, and I knew that he wasn't a threat. He didn't even make a move for my girl.

But, my more animalistic emotions had sprung forward, and they were undeniable. I would either have to run as fast as possible, or phase in front of my angle and scare her to death.

The last was not an option. Luckily, Paul and Brady saw me start shaking.

"Dude, what's wrong? "

"Calm down you idiot! This is a fucking classroom!"

Their voices became a blur, and I could feel that I was seconds away from turning. I needed to get away. Now!

Finally, Paul grabbed me, and pulled me out of the room. The whole way out of the school building actually.

He pushed me into the forest, and started yelling.

"What the fuck dude? You relay on fucking _me _to get your ass you of a public place? What the hell is your problem? Did you even think, you worthless piece of shit?"

"Paul, relax man. We got him out of there right? Now, let's get him over to Sam, and get this problem solved o-fuckin-kay?"

"Whatever" Paul mumbled, and started walking.

Brady and I followed in a slower pace. I could get my mind of the angle. I kept thinking about her beautiful skin, her dark hair, those eyes, her body, and her lips. She was perfect, and I wasn't near her right now. And it killed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seth's POV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kari POV**

Lunch. Some people called it the best time of the day. For me, not so much. It never had been, so for once I couldn't blame La Push, or the state of Washington.

Lunch had always been, 35 minutes of pure evil. I had never in my life met a lunch-lady, that was able to smile. She would always be overweight, angry, and have a look on her face that said:" I just shit in your lasagna, and now you're eating it."

That brings me to the food. The smelly, nasty looking, substance that differently doesn't qualifies as food.

The Cafeteria isn't much better. it was a large dirty room, full of noisy kids, running around throwing stuff. Sometimes, throwing the so called food.

And then, there's me- sitting alone in every lunch period since preschool. Not that I didn't have friends. I did.

Just not people I wanted to eat with.

I was weird that way. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm weird every way. But, when it comes to food, I just like to eat it alone.

I went into the dreaded cafeteria, and sighed. It was even worse than I imagined it.

There was the screaming kids, the food being thrown, and the cherry on my ice cream, the lunch lady.

An elder, gray haired woman that clearly didn't shower much. Or liked kids.

The look on her face when a guy asked for a refill was priceless.

I couldn't hold back a giggle, but tried to keep up a dignified face.

I got my lunch, trying very hard, not to look at the gross thing on the plate. I found a table in the back of the room, where nobody else sat. Great.

For a long time I just stared at my food, without actually seeing it. Then, with a very, very, very deep breath, I took a bite. Hmmm…strange. It actually could have been much worse. I took another bite. Well, it wasn't delicious, but it would do.

A third bite. A fourth one.

And before I knew it, I was eating the stuff without thinking about it. Which left my mind with nothing to think about, except the boy in history.

He was…so fucking beautiful. I never really called guys beautiful, which was mostly because guys didn't like it. But my history-guy…..damn!

His sandy hair was cut really short. He wasn't tan like his friends, but he wasn't as pale as me either. He was definitely tall. Like a foot taller than me. If we were going to kiss, then he would have to hold the back of my neck, so it wouldn't hurt. Wait, what?

I stopped my motion, dead in my tracks. Was I thinking about kissing a guy, I technically hadn't met yet? What the fuck was wrong with me? Usually, my hormones weren't this wild. They could be controlled, and when they wouldn't be put on hold, they never had anything to do with boys.

Hmmm…boys, that got me thinking about history-guy again. I left the thoughts of him way to quickly, so I hadn't even had my time to drool over his muscles.

God, his muscles. They weren't the fake kind. The kind you got by going to the gym. No. History-guy's muscles were natural. Like, they just…er…it was like they belonged there.

Uhh…just thinking about touching those muscles of his… to run my fingers into his hair.

Fuck.

"I should stop this" I muttered to myself, and took another bite of my lunch.

Suddenly, it didn't taste as well as it had before. For a second, I got the thought that it was thinking about History-Guy that made even gross food, taste okay.

Damn, this place was getting me weirder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so this is my very first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review so I know if I should publish another chapter or not. :D**

**BTW: In case you're wondering, Kari is eating lasagna for lunch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: This was weird. It was like my computer was screaming at me:" Write, WRITE!" **

**And who am I to resist? :p**

**Enjoy! :) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV:**

"He what?!!"

"I said the fuckhead almost phased in fucking history class! Brady and I had to drag the dumb ass out into the woods, just to get him away!"

I winced. I hated being talked about like I wasn't in the room, but it was properly best to stay still. Sam really seemed mad.

So, to do that, I started thinking about the angle. I didn't even know her name, but I had a feeling that a name wouldn't matter much. To me, she would always be an angle.

"Seth, are you even listening to me? FUCKHEAD!" Sam yelled.

It was really rare Sam got this worked up. Damn, I must be in deep shit.

I looked up at him, and tried to look like I cared about what he was saying. I didn't though.

"What were you thinking? Phasing in school? What would you have done if you had hurt the girl that was sitting in the room?"

Okay, now I was listening.

"I would _never_ hurt her! She's everything to me!"

There was no sound in the room, at all.

Paul looked like I just kicked him in his privates. Brady like he was about to burst out laughing. Sam looked confused. Emily looked smug. Like she knew exactly what I meant.

"Oh Sam. Didn't you just hear Seth? The girl is his everything. And she became that, just today."

That statement was all it took to shake Sam. He looked at Emily, then at me. He looked at Emily again, and after that his eyes stopped at mine.

"You…hmm…er…you" He coughed into his hand. "You imprinted?"

Yes. That was the word I was looking for. Without knowing it I'd been looked for a word to describe my adoration for my angle. And there it was. Thrown at me.

Imprinting. I imprinted on an angel.

"Yeah, guess I did" I said

Paul was the one to burst out laughing, instead of Brady. But that scenario was even worse.

"Wow! Another sap in the pack! Hey, this will make it even funnier to make jokes about you!"

I growled, but didn't really care. I guess I was a sap, because all I was thinking about was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. And I would love to do old fashioned stuff. Like, under the moon, with candles nearby, her wearing a dress or something like that.

Fuck! I needed to go and get some beer, or watch sport, or I would turn into a sissy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kari POV**

Being alone had always been the best thing for me. Sure, I had friends, and loved being social, but it just wasn't the same thing as being all by myself.

It didn't matter if I was sitting in a public bathroom or at home in my room. The place wasn't important.

It was the fact that I could be all…me. Without being judged.

And sitting in my room after school today wasn't any different. It wasn't really _my_ room, cause I hadn't unpacked yet. But, a lot of my stuff was already lying around the floor, and that made the place really homey. Or, at least it did to me.

My mom would freak when she saw this.

But I couldn't really find it in me to care. Cause, for once I was a real teenager. I had a crush on a guy, I hadn't met yet, talked to yet, or even knew the name of. Talk about true love.

I sat on the floor, staring out the window. There was something…strange, about this crush. From what my friends had told me about their crushes, it was always something they would pass quickly, and didn't seem all the serious while going on.

This was differently different. I felt so committed. Like, this was the only thing that would ever matter to me. I also felt very self-conscious, 'cause I needed this guy to like me, like I needed my next heartbeat. And right at that moment. It was spicily hurting me, not being able to look at him. Or hear his voice. The voice that I technically haven't even heard yet.

"God, I'm fucked!" I sighed, and leaned back against the wall. I eyed my homework, and decided that if I had to think about something that had happened a school, well, couldn't it be my homework?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sitting forty-five minutes staring at the same page in my math book, I concluded that maybe homework wasn't a brilliant idea. My parents wouldn't be home for hours, so I might as well do something useful.

I threw my book away, and stood up. My mom's voice kept ringing in my ears;" Make friends here darling. We're going to be here awhile, so you might as well do some more….social things. You could at least try, Darling."

"Oh I will mother" I mumbled. I wasn't going to try and make friends, but I would try and find a certain guy. I prayed that I would be able to find him somewhere.

I went outside and started walking down the street we lived in, and got a chance to look around. Maybe…just maybe, La Push wouldn't be so bad?

There were a lot of green colors, just like back home. A lot of wood, and you could almost constantly hear the ocean somewhere nearby.

People were walking around on the street, looking very much at home.

Relaxed.

Kids were smiling and being happy.

I wouldn't admit it right away, but to myself, I could honestly say, that maybe la push could work out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seth POV**

Just sitting at the beach was calming. Ever since the first time I had phased, I had made a habit out of coming down to First Beach, just to get away from the pack. Once in a while it could be really nice.

And today, I just had something extra to think about.

The angle, the girl, the purpose of my life. And the fact that she wasn't with me or that I hadn't even heard her talk.

The only contact we had had was _eye contact_, and that wasn't the dirtiest thing that came to mind if I started going down that road.

"Wait a second there" I stopped myself in my mind.

It seemed wrong to think about my angle like that. Indecent somehow. Well, I was a dude, so might as well….

I almost started my little "daydreaming" session, but was interrupted by a loud yelp.

Some girl a few feet away from me had just tripped over some driftwood, and was now looking very insulted.

Normally I wouldn't notice it too much, but some higher power pulled in me to get closer to the strange girl, so I went with my instinct. I did that a lot lately.

"Hey, you okay?" I yelled at the girl, trying to hold back a loud laugh at her startled expression.

She looked me in the eyes as soon as I got close enough, and my heart stopped for the second time in twenty-four hours.

My angle.

"Oh hi" the girl giggled embarrassed, with a clear blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't…well…er…see the wood. I mean, who would leave wood on the beach anyway. That sucks, I mean, clearly people can trip over the stuff. The wood I mean. I make a perfect example, so errr….Hi"

She was making no sense at all. How cute was that? She was so embarrassed over something as silly as tripping.

She shouldn't be embarrassed, and that wasn't even my wolfy-side talking. That was just normal Seth, and normal Seth had also tried to trip over driftwood.

Many times.

"Hi" I said. Brilliant answer. Why couldn't I for once say something smart, or funny, or at least a little bit cool. But noooo, Seth had to be geeky and awkward.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about the tripping. I don't mind I just wanted to check if you were doing okay."

Oh fuck!

Really, _I don't mind???!!_

Who would mind a girl tripping??? For fucks sake! Did I have to be such a moron?

Suddenly, the girl -still lying in the sand- smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"Thanks. I really, really appreciate that. But I'm fine. "

"Okay" I said, without moving. I wasn't going to leave her alone, now that I had finally found her again.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" she asked, and I almost hit her in the head trying to reach her my hand in a hurry.

"Ops, careful" she said, but not in a tone other girls would have said it.

She said it lovingly, not at all insulted. She sounded like she was talking to one of her best friends. And I wanted to be her best friend. And at the same time I wanted to be more than that.

So far, my day had been confusing as hell.

The girl got up, and for a really long time we just looked at each other, still holding hands. Neither of us were letting go, and it didn't look like any of us would do so in the near future.

"So, thanks for helping me" she smiled, and looked like she was about to move away from me. I gripped her hand tighter, and pulled her near me again.

She almost fell on her face, so I quickly caught her. This brought her very close to me, and that made my heart beat faster.

Damn she was hot, and I was nowhere near able to control my reaction to her. As I felt a particular part of my brain melt down, the angle moved away from me. Not too far to anger me, but far enough that she wouldn't be able to notice my puppy dog eyes.

"I'm Kari" She smiled, while brushing something invisible from her shirt. I suddenly felt the need to grab her hand, and stroke it.

"I'm Seth" apparently there was something in me that still seemed to work properly. My angle/Kari smiled at me, and suddenly I just couldn't help myself. I raised my hand to her face, and ran my fingers along her cheek.

Her pupils seemed to widen, and her breath picked up. She leaned her head into my palm, and closed her eyes. She started rubbing her cheek against my hand, and I sighed in bliss. That seemed to wake her up, and she nearly jumped away.

"Wow!" she mumbled.

"Yeah" I didn't know what to say. I felt an attraction to her, both physically and mentally. It was a pull I was helpless to resist, and it only made the love I felt for Kari stronger.

Love? Dude, I was in way to deep. I mean, I knew what imprinting felt like, but I had only felt it myself through others. I was a completely different story to imprint yourself. I was in love with this girl, and I knew that I always would be.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to start…rubbing your hand there. Damn, it sounds so dirty when I say it like that, but I guess that's what I was doing. And I'm sorry, hey I already said that right??…So…"

"Hey, hey relax Kari" I sounded so weird in my ears to call her by her name. To me she would always be "Angel" or "Sweet"

"You do that a lot, don't you? Babbling?"

"Yeah I do. I know it's really annoying. And not just to me."

"No, I like it" I smiled. We looked at each other for a while, without saying anything. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was actually really nice, just to look at her, and have her looking at me.

"So, I'd better go" she sighed, looking at her watch.

"I can walk you home. I mean if you'd like?" I asked rushed. I didn't want to be away from her yet.

"Sure" She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached her house, and stopped right outside her fence.

"Can I have your number?" I asked, while stroking her hand. Without really noticing it, we'd started holding hands on our way to her house. I didn't know who had taken whose hand, but neither of us had let go.

"Yes" she whispered. After a short exchange of numbers, she turned first to her house, and then back to me.

"I have to go inside now" she said.

"I know"

"I don't want to"

"I don't want you to go either"

"Why don't I want to?"

She sounded desperate, like she needed a real reason to why she felt like this. I knew why I was addicted to her already, she didn't. She just felt an inexplicable pull towards me, and it scared the shit out of her.

"I think I know why. I just can't tell you yet. If you trust me, I'll explain it all to you in time."

"I trust you" she answered, and my surprise must have been clear on my face cause she said:

"Later, can you explain that too? Why I trust you, I mean?"

"Yes, I can. Later, that is."

"Okay." she smiled at me, and said:

"Now I really need to go. "

"You should. I'll call you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Double promise?"

"I swear" I laughed, pushing her towards the door.

"Now go"

She laughed at me, and blew me a kiss. For a moment she looked shocked, like she couldn't believe what she'd just done. Then, she smiled a huge smile, and waved

As she disappeared inside the house, I felt like I was flying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, did you like this chapter? I took me a long time to write, so I hope you did. If you review, I'll get you a cookie …n___n…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Not even Seth. Damn. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I really like this one, cause we get to meet the Cullens. Please remember, that my version of the Cullens isn't as good as the original one. **

**I know that there have been some annoying mistakes in the last two chapters, and I promise I'm working on it. Sorry anyway. **

**BTW: Thanks to Piper for being the first to review! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

I felt like I was flying. Hot-History-guy wasn't just fucking hot, he was also the most perfect guy I had ever met.

He was so sweet, romantic, funny, carrying, loving, and I felt safe when around him. And not just that. I knew he had been trying to hide it, but he'd been staring at me. He'd thought about me since history class, just like I'd thought about him.

I swirled around my room, singing at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't help myself.

I'd met the most amazing guy in the world. I was allowed to be silly as hell.

But I'd forgotten one thing. My mom, also known as the Want-To-Know-It-All.

So, when I was in the middle of the big finale in my very own musical, I spotted my beloved mother, standing in the doorway, looking more than slightly amused, and laughing her ass off.

I was so choked to find out that I wasn't alone, that I fell down, right one the ass. It actually hurt quite a bit.

"Oh my Lord!" my mother nearly screamed. She was laughing so hard and her face was so red, that I for a moment thought she might have a heart attack.

Hm. At least that would make her STOP THE FUCKING LAUGHING.

"What are you doing Darling? Rehearsing for some school play? Darling, I'm sorry to say it, but you're not that good a dancer, and as for your singing…well, let's say there's a reason that you didn't get picked for the leading role in your last school play."

"Right mother, I know" I interrupted her little speech. I guess she meant well, but I'd never like my mother's humor. My mother wanted to be like a Lady.

She spoke correctly, I wasn't allowed to call her anything but Mother, and we had a lot of traditions in my home.

But really, she wasn't as fancy as she made herself seem. She had the morals of an alley cat, and her humor was always meant to make other people uncomfortable, just so she could have a good laugh.

"Now Darling, may I hear why you're…doing your little "dance" performance? And that concert of yours? Sweetling, you shouldn't do that unless you want to make cats scream. "

"Mom, could you please shut the door? I have some homework to do" I called her Mom just to spite her. I knew she hated it, and the homework? Well, I technically hadn't done any before my little walk earlier today.

"Karina you know how I despite the way "Mom" sounds. I am going to ask you to call me Mother from now on. And it is _not_ polite to ask your own mother to leave your room."

"Yeah I know, could you leave anyway, _Mother_" I pronounced Mother in an English accent. I hated the way she always called my _Karina_.

My mother huffed, and left my room.

And I started thinking. She liked to hear her own voice, and liked to make other people feel bad. Really, my mother was a bitch. And no one would ever be able to convince me that she wasn't.

Damn, sometimes I almost hated her. Almost.

The thought of my mom made me depressed, so I started thinking about happier things. Like Seth.

Oh Seth.

The thoughts of him would keep me flying for at least another half hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seth POV**

Kari.

I didn't know if it was short for anything, or if that was her birth name. I didn't really matter. Kari was the perfect name for my angle. For my love.

I was in love for fucks sake. And no one was going to take that away from me. Not even Paul, that son of a bitch.

He'd been at it ever since I got back to Sam's place after the walk on the beach with Kari.

I had accidentally mentioned to the rest of Sam's pack that I had been walking on the beach with my imprint. Damn, that guy had a loud laugh.

"Walking on the fucking beach?! I've got to be kidding?? You've turned into a freaking sap!"

The rest of the pack had just been laughing, and even though I didn't really care, I felt like I needed to be with more…mature people. Like really mature people, maybe over 100 years old. That kind of mature.

So I left while Sam's pack was laughing their asses of. I phased as soon as I got out of the public eye, and ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen estate. That was also where I would be able to find Jake, and I could wait to tell him that I had imprinted too.

And I would differently need to talk to Bella about what girls liked. I wanted to get Kari something really pretty. Or at least something she would like. And even if I wished it wasn't so, I really didn't know her to well yet.

I reached the estate, and went to knock on the door.

The little dark haired girl, Alice, opened the door.

"Hi Seth, come on in" she smiled.

"Thanks Alice" I went inside, and was nearly attacked by Bella.

"Oh my God Seth" She yelled, "Edward told me you imprinted? Who is she? Tell me everything!"

"Hi there" I smiled "Why are you so enthusiastic? I thought that it was Alice that jumped around shrieking?"

"I'm just so happy for you Seth" Bella seemed more like her normal self again, and that made me relax. I didn't handle screaming girls well.

"Well thanks" I mumbled.

"Congratulations Seth" Edward smiled at me, while holding Nessie.

"Thanks man" I started rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't like it when it was all about me.

"So, where's Jake at?"

"He went running with Leah, he won't be back until later. " Bella answered. "Why?"

"Just need to talk to him 'bout something" I mumbled. Damn, there went that option. I really wanted some advice.

"You can ask us Seth. I'm sure we can help you out" Edward whispered so the girls couldn't hear him.

"Well, it's sort of, about…a…er…girl" I choked out.

"Your imprint? What about her?" asked Alice.

"Is Rosalie home?" I hoped not. I didn't want to admit it, but the blond vamp sort of freaked me out sometimes, and I didn't want her to hear about my girl trouble.

"She's not here"

"Okay, well…er.."

I choked again. I couldn't get the words out right. Did I really know what to ask first? What did girls like to do on dates? Who did you ask a goddess out without offending her? Should I get her flowers? Should I buy her a gift? Would I seem desperate to call her soon? Like today soon?

Was I good enough? When should I tell her about the whole Vampire vs. Werewolf thing? What is she fainted?

"Relax Seth" Edward laughed.

"I'm sure you don't need to know all this stuff right away. Let's start with telling her about vampires and the wolves."

"Wait" it came from both Alice and Bell. Well, that solved that problem. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea?

"It's a good idea Seth. Now, just ask your next question so that Alice and Bella can help out."

"Well okay, should I, like, buy her a gift?"

"Ohh yes. Girls love gifts." Alice clapped her hands, while starting to jump around a little. "You could buy her a bracelet!"

"I don't agree" said Bella "Some girls like to get stuff from guys, but other girls, like myself, would rather be off."

"I guess it depends on the girl" Alice agreed. Well, this wasn't helpful at all.

"Tell me Seth," Edward interrupted my thought. "What do your feelings about her tell you? I know you don't _really_ know her yet, but you must have a felling about what she'll like"

Hmm, a feeling. It sounded right. Kari, she babbled, she was beautiful. Seemed a little shy, but I knew already that ones you got her talking, she wasn't shy at all. She was funny, I laughed so many times while walking her home. She was kind of clumsy, but not so much that she needed help to stand.

Oh, and I loved her.

But I didn't know what she liked, other than music.

"Then you know something Seth" Edward smiled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She likes music. Except some pop music. She said that: 'she doesn't like music that doesn't sound good, unless it has a music video and background dancers'."

"That's great. On your first date you could drive her Seattle, and go to a music store. That way she can get new supplies, and you get to know each other even better on the long drive."

"That's a really good ides Bella." Alice danced. "And she won't need to obsess over her outfit. She can just go as herself."

"I don't really think she's the kind of girls to obsess over her clothes" I said.

"Okay, next question"

"When is it okay to call her?"

"Wait! Keep her wanting more. If you wait and don't call her for another week, that way she'll be yours for the taking." Alice lectured.

"No, no, no." Bella argued. "That's not a good idea. Maybe in a normal relationship, but not when it's about vampires and werewolves. This girl is properly just waiting for your call, and is just as excited and nervous as you are. "

"I agree with Bella" Edward said. "Maybe you could call her tonight and say something like:" I miss you. I had a great time this afternoon, and I just wanted to hear your voice.""

That was a good one. I actually wanted to hear her voice, and I missed her. So, I could just be honest and tell her that on the phone tonight.

"Any other questions?"

"Well, what should I say? You know, when I ask her out?"

"Just let I come to you. Say what feels natural to you at that moment. That way you're sure that it doesn't sound rehearsed." Alice said.

"Great thanks you guys" I smiled. Hey, that wasn't so bad. I didn't need Jacob's advice; he'd properly just make some stupid suggestion. Alice, Edward, and Bella were all the help I needed.

"Thanks Seth. That was a sweet thought."

I grimaced. I liked Edward, he was cool for a vamp, but sometimes the mind reading thing drove me insane.

Well, now I knew what to do about Kari.

I told the Cullens at the house goodbye, and left.

I couldn't wait until it got late enough to call the angel.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

So, my homework was done, I'd already hat dinner, I'd done my chores, and I'd showered. It was too early to go to bed, since I'd done everything in no time. All I could was staring at my cell.

Was it naive to believe that he'd had called already? I didn't think so, but what did I know.

I was, after all, very much a girl.

It seemed like my cell was getting bigger and bigger. It was torturing me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

All the normal questions came up: Why isn't he calling me? Why do I want him to call me so much? Why am I such a girl? Who's he with? Maybe it's a girl. I'd bet it's a girl. A pretty one, much smarter than me.

Suddenly my cell started ringing.

I grabbed it, like a starving man would grab a cheeseburger. Or was it a slice of bread? I didn't really remember, but I knew that if it were up to me, I would for sure grab a cheeseburger before I even started thinking about a silly piece of bread.

Oh right, the cell phone.

"Hello?"

Oh my fucking god, _I_ could even hear how desperate I sounded. But I was. There was only one voice I wanted to hear on the other end of the phone, and everything else would just be a huge disappointment.

"Hi"

That was all. That one, not even a word, word, changed my mood. I was happy again. No longer desperate, or paranoid. I felt like flying, just like I'd had this afternoon.

"Hi Seth"'

"Were you waiting for me to call?"

What was I suppose to say? The truth? 'Yes I've been hanging by the phone for an hour now, just waiting for you to call me.'

Right, Like that was going to happen.

"Would I seem really pathetic if I said yes?" did I really just say that? Oh my fucking god, he was going to dump me for sure now.

"No. Would I seem pathetic if I told you that I asked some friends for advice on how to ask you out?"

Ask me out??! Ask me out?! For fucks sake! But somehow, I kept it cool, and said to him:

"Yeah, you would."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank god. For a moment there I thought that you were a bitch."

"Oh baby, you haven't even seen my good moves yet."

He laughed. God that was a dreamy sound. I could fall in love with that sound. I stopped myself right there. That thought shouldn't be analyzed. That would just freak me out.

"I like it when you call me that"

Did he just say that? Oh, he's sooooo cute!

"I'll remember that. Now where were we? You said something about asking someone or something out? "

"Oh yeah. That was right before you showed your true self, right? The 'Kari is a bitch'-moment?"

"Oh, shut it." I laughed. This was what I'd missed. Talking to Seth was one of the most amazing things in the world. I could just imagine kissing him.

"But, yeah, you're right. I want to ask you out"

"You want to?" I asked " That doesn't really qualify as a question. Maybe you want to try that again?"

"Haha, funny. If you're going to be like that, I might not ask you at all."

"Now, that would really be a shame. That way you won't get to experience my amazing tongue-movements"

"And I will if I ask you out?"

"Hmm….maybe. No matter what, you'll see my licking that ice cream you're going to buy me on our date this Saturday. "

This was very risky. I had just asked myself out on a date, with a guy I didn't know if liked me much. And, I'd just promised to buy myself an ice cream on his account.

What did I do if he got mad? To be honest, I didn't know him well enough to joke with him this way.

"Okay."

Great. Wait, what????? Did he just say "okay"?

I decided to ask him just that.

"Did you just say 'okay'?"

"Yeah. Didn't you want that ice cream?"

"Yes, but…"

"But…what?

"You were supposed to ask me. It's not supposed to happen this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…er..umm..You're the guy…and stuff. And I'm like the girl, and stuff. And it's always the guy asking the girl out; it's never the girl asking herself out on his behalf. It's wrong. And I don't want hear about the modern days, and how a feminist is supposed to sound, I don't care. I want this to happen the traditional way, and that's finale."

"Kari?"

"Yes" I sighed. I knew it. I was babbling again.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes" now I smiled. This was just the right way.

"You know" Seth said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"If we're supposed to do this 'the traditional way', then I'm supposed to pick out the place."

"That's fine with me. I don't know any 'dating' things to do around here. So if you pick the place, then I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Great. When are you free?"

"Friday night?"

"Well, what I have in mind isn't really a night time activity. It's more of an 'afternoon' thing"

"Oh okay. Saturday afternoon?"

"Sure I'll pick you up around 2. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Night Angel."

Then he hung up.

He hung up, right after calling me angel. Great, like I was going to get any sleep at all now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

I didn't want to have a date Saturday afternoon. I wanted to have date with her now, so neither of us would have to wait.

But, how sad it was, I had to admit, that I had little imagination. And I had not been able to come up with a date plan, for a Friday night.

When I'd been on the phone with Kari, I'd been thinking about the idea that Bella had come up with. The one with the music store. And suddenly, I didn't want to do that. Hmm..Maybe I would bring Kari to the Movies? Well, I had some time to think that over.

But for now, both Kari and I was doomed to wait what felt like forever, just to be alone together.

Well, at least I would get to see her tomorrow.

Perfect. Now I'm not nervous at all.

**A/N: So, I know that Kari is very girly in this chapter. I think she's a bit too much, but I couldn't stop her. She wanted to be like this. **

**Next chapter will be at school. I don't have the whole idea yet, but I promise I'll work on it. **

**I'm a little late with that cookie of yours, I know that. But if you review, I'll even get you two cookies. And soon. Promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**A/N: So this chapter is the next day at school. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter :D**

**Oh, and BTW: This story changes POV a lot. Just so you know **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

Well wasn't this awkward?

I was standing in front of my locker, staring at Seth. He hadn't seen me yet, and if it was up to me, I would make sure he wouldn't at all.

I felt so insecure. I didn't have any experience with guys, and it was a little pathetic to admit it. I had absolutely no idea how to do this kind of thing.

Was I supposed to walk over there, and say something funny like: "Hey baby, are we still up for this Saturday?"

Or perhaps something more sugary like; "Hi baby, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I don't think I can wait until Saturday"

No. Both ways it would be way too much, and way too soon.

So I just stood there like an imbecile, trying to figure out a way to make contact. I didn't have any friends here yet, so I couldn't pretend to be busy, and wait for him to see me.

If I'd had a friend here already, I would make her say something, and then pretend it was funny. Then, I would laugh out loud, and start moving my hair around. That way he would hear my laugh and see me standing there, not caring about him.

"Hi"

I jumped a little. Oh my fucking god. There was Seth. A god and I didn't know how long that god had been standing in front of me.

"Hello" I mumbled. Great, now I sounded like my mother.

"Were you planning to say hi to me?" Seth asked.

Ohm…duh? I was crazy about the guy already, so of course I was going to say hi to him. Maybe I would just wait until…next fall or something? As long as I didn't have to do it at that moment.

Did I even answer his question? No, wait I didn't.

"Uhm, maybe?" I asked.

Seth's face looked all wrong for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Oh god Kari" he laughed. "For a moment there I was afraid you were regretting asking me out last night"

"Wait a minute" I said. "I was going to say hi, I just didn't know how to do it right. And I thought that we'd established that _you_ asked _me _out last night?"

"We did" he agreed.

I smiled at him, and we started walking down the hall.

"So, how come you didn't know how to say hi to me?" he asked. "It isn't exactly the hardest word to say. And I think I just heard you pronounce 'established'."

"It's not hard to say 'established' either," I disagreed. "But, to answer your question: I didn't know how to say hi, 'cause I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff. I kind of just thought you wanted to be the one to make the first move."

"Oh" He was surprised. I could tell by the look on his face. Well, I had now admitted to be a date-Virgin, so it couldn't get much worse.

"I've noticed that you don't babble as much as you did yesterday." He said. "Why's that?"

"Because you don't make me so nervous anymore." I answered.

"Arh, that's too bad. I'm going to miss your long speeches, that doesn't make any sense"

"Funny" I replied dryly.

"So, you haven't changed your mind. About this Saturday I mean?"

"No" I answered. And he didn't need any other answer. I could actually see how he relaxed his muscles, and I wasn't so far away that I didn't notice his heavy exhale.

"Good."

We stopped in front my math class, and for a moment we just stood there and looked at each other. It was funny, how it seemed awkward to be apart while looking at each other, and completely normal to be near him and looking at each other.

Damn, my world was twisted.

"I have to go inside now, but maybe I can meet you for lunch? You don't have to if you have other plans, but I just don't really like this cafeteria, so I would be nice sitting with someone"

"Be careful honey" he smiled "Or you might start babbling again. See you at lunch"

He did that a lot. Just say something very meaningful, and then disappeared. And it annoyed the shit out of me.

But god was he handsome!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

I didn't really know how I did it. Just say something funny, sexy, and at the same time casual, and then just walk away.

I'd changed since I'd met Kari. I felt jealous every time I saw another guy near her, and I was so giddy all the time.

I used to be happy in a normal way, but this was just weird.

Not that I would trade it for anything in the world, but it made me kind of nervous. I'd heard how imprinting on someone made everything move around. That, suddenly it was your imprint holding you to the ground, and her making you what you were. I'd just never really thought that I would make me so…in love-ish.

And I didn't even know if that was an actually word, or if I'd just made that up.

I decided that it didn't matter for the moment. I would just enjoy my angel, and maybe worry a little about breaking the news to her. About the whole werewolves vs. the vamps kind of thing.

I'd agreed to come and talk to Sam after school, to talk my date with Kari over. Not in a creepy way, but to get advice on how to deal with the need to tell her everything.

There wasn't any rule on how long I had to wait with the news. I could tell her at lunch if I wanted to. What I didn't.

Yes, I could tell her anytime, and then scare her off with the thought of me being a total psycho, and that I belonged in a mental hospital. Not really the kind of impression you wanted to leave your girl with.

I felt a bone deep need, to have her know everything, but I'd already talked that over with myself. And myself and I agreed, that we shouldn't tell her about our third personality, until she'd agreed to become my official girlfriend.

Two things were wrong about my thought. First: Did I suddenly have three personalities? No. But I'd always seen my wolf form, as someone else than me. And I'd really talked out loud with myself in my room last night, so I guessed that made three personalities. Great, now I not only had to tell Kari about werewolves, I also had to tell her about my little schizophrenia problem. Like the one thing wasn't enough.

Second: The word girlfriend. It was so…tame. I wanted to call her a lot of other things, sweet stuff, but nothing really fitted.

**Girlfriend**: Tame. **Fiancé**: A little too soon for her, and I technically wasn't allowed to marry anyone for another two years. **Wife**: Again with the fiancé problem. **Soul Mate**: the most cliché thing in the world, and I had a feeling that Kari would hate it.

So, that left me with one other option. **Angel:** True. She was beautiful, and looked like one. I didn't quite know if she acted like an angel, or was as sweet as one. But to me, she could be Lucifer and still be an angel.

"Yo, Seth? You okay man?"

I looked up and saw Quil looking at me worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. "Just thinking about…did Sam tell you I imprinted?"

"yeah, the new girl right?" I nodded. "That one never gets old"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Quil looked a little uncomfortable, and answered:

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay man? But: Isn't it like it always happen in the chick flicks? Ya know, new girl, guy falling in luuuuvvvv, and all"

He sort of sang the word love, and made a kissing face.

"I guess." I mumbled. He was right. But it wasn't my fault. I'd seen all the girls in the reservation, and pretty much all the girls in Forks, and that without imprinting. I'd just needed some new blood.

"So, that girl of yours" Quil continued. "Is she hot?"

I growled. She wasn't just hot. She was fucking beautiful, and saying she was hot would be some kind of an insult.

"Wow, relax dude" Quil held his hands up. We'd been standing in the hall for the entire conversation, and no one had really noticed us. That was, of course, until I nearly attacked one of my best friends.

"Sorry" I muttered. It wasn't his fault. No one had ever asked Quil if his imprint was hot. For two reasons: First: We'd all seen Claire, and that brought my right to the second reason. We all knew that she had just turned three years old.

"That's okay. Damn Seth, you're really out there. Sure you don't need to talk to someone?"

"What, like a shrink?" I asked.

"No, no. Not like that." Quil quickly said. "I meant like Sam or something"

"I'm supposed to go to his house after school."

"Okay, then maybe after that, you could go talk to Jake? He could properly give you some advice too."

"Properly" I agreed. "Let's get to class"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

The exact moment I stepped into the cafeteria, a pair of dark blue eyes met mine. Sadly, they didn't belong to Seth.

A tall guy with platinum colored hair towered over me. He wasn't ugly at all. Actually he was kind of sweet, if you liked that kind of type. He was just so…wrong.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?"

Deep inside, I made a little dance. An ironic kind of victory dance. After years of hoping to be noticed by the hot guy at school, (It didn't matter to me which school it was) he finally looked and talked to me.

While all I could think about was getting away ASAP.

"Yes, I am" I tried to sound polite, but even I could hear that my manners was wasted on the retard in front of me.

"So, wanna fuck?"

"Excuse me?" Sorry, what I really meant was: Execute me. Now please.

"I said: wanna fuck?"

"You mean, like having intercourse?" I meant to use a word he properly hadn't heard since he had health class.

"What? Oh that's like a fancy word for sex right?"

I smiled in victory.

"Yes it is." I tried to talk to him, like I'd heard my mother talk to my cousin when she behaved badly. Slowly, and like he was very, very, stupid.

"Oh, then yeah. I wanna have inter… whatever you said. I wanna fuck you."

"Okay, let me explain something to you" I said, in the same voice as before.

"I would not have sex with you, even if you were the last man to walk the earth. I wouldn't even have sex with if you were the first man on earth. Do you want to know why, or should I just walk away now?"

"I wanna know why. I'm a great fuck"

I sighed this could be a very long lunch period.

"'Cause she would rather fuck someone with a brain. Got that stupid?"

I looked around, and saw Seth standing next to me. It was sort of Second-Grade-like to call the guy stupid, but the words just came out of his mouth so much cooler.

"You'd better watch it, cult guy" the 'Wanna-Fuck' guy said, before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey honey, didn't ruin your moment there, did I?" Seth asked concerned.

"Just a little. But it all right." I answered.

"Good."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

I was so mad. I was shaking, but had a lot of experience of hiding it. Besides, I didn't want to phase in front of Kari, which calmed me down a lot.

Peter was the guy with the gay look, but he wasn't homosexual at all. Actually he was quite known for having fucked a teacher once. And several other girls at our school. I myself, didn't get why girls even bothered. He was okay looking I guessed, if you were a girl without a brain. He was also the stupidest guy on earth.

I knew it was really lame calling him stupid like that, but when it fitted him so well, I just couldn't help myself.

The humor in Kari's eyes, removed the last of my shaking.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV **

Finally I was with Seth again. It had only been a few hours, but to me it felt like forever.

But now I could relax.

The stupid guy, whatever his name was, had left the cafeteria, and that just made the rest of my lunch so much better.

Now I could concentrate on getting to know Seth a little before the bell would ring.

"Can we go sit somewhere?" I asked. Seth agreed, and found us a table. We had both gotten a tray with food on the way.

"Damn, the food here is gross" I said, poking a weird looking roll around on my plate.

"What was it like at your old school? Some five stared chef standing in your kitchen, while cooking a price winning meal for the students?"

"No" I laughed. "It wasn't really good there either. But you could always see what you were spitting out"

"So, you like food you know what are"

"Sure, okay" I said confused. But he didn't look like he was going to explain the statement to me.

"So, what kind of music do you like?"

"A lot of different stuff" I answered.

"Can I hear some specifics?" He asked smiling.

"Well," I fumbled. "I love Linkin Park, Coldplay, and Blue October, and tons of other bands. A lot of them sort of punk-rock bands. My all time favorite song is by Radiohead. Creep."

"I like that song"

"You know it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"My friends back home."

"Oh" he said, like he just remembered something. "Do you miss that? Your old school, where you used to live. Your friends?"

"Sure" I answered. "But I like it here."

"You do?" he asked with light in his eyes.

"Yeah, but don't tell my mother I said that"

"Why?"

"We don't get along so well. I'll tell you more about it Saturday, if you still want to know at that point."

"I'll always want to know everything about you" he said quietly.

Suddenly I could hardly time breath. His eyes were all over me. My face and my body. I just wanted to grab him tightly, and kiss him. I wanted to do other stuff to, more romantic things. Like… I didn't even know what.

I noticed one more time, how good he looked. How blue his eyes were. How full his lips were, and how they would feel against mine.

I noticed the difference in height, and thought about his hands in my hair, touching my neck, supporting it, so it wouldn't hurt to lean back to see him.

I noticed the sound of the bell, calling me back to my torture chamber.

"Fuck" I sighed.

He started laughing, and looked as flustered as I guessed I looked myself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I never thought I would be so shocked to hear a girl swear"

"Funny"

"No really." He said, serious now. "I never thought of you, like the kind of girl who swore"

"I don't. Not much anyway. Does it bother you?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. _

"No" Seth smiled. "I swear too. "

I smiled, and turned to leave when he stopped me.

"Hey Kari" he called, drawing the attention of some older students. At least they looked older.

"Do you like jewelry?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like jewelry?" he said again.

"Err…ohm…sure" I said.

"Great" he smiled.

I left the cafeteria, with a feeling that I should know why he'd just asked me that.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

I took a deep breath.

I'd just had a about Kari fantasy in front of her. Luckily she hadn't noticed, but I'd started getting pretty caught up in my fantasy.

From now on, I promised myself, while walking to class. I will not think about her body, at least not right in front of her.

And she swore. So, she wasn't an angel, just had the looks of one. I didn't mine. That way I would have to hide my dirty language from her.

And she liked jewelry. That didn't help me a lot. She liked it, but should I give her a bracelet or something for our first date? I had to go talk to Jake, after my visit a Sam' house.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter that I wanted it to be. I tried to cut some of it away, but I just couldn't see what wasn't important. Next chapter should be the date. Unless my brain decides to erase all my ideas. Let's all hope not. **

**Would you review for me? Pretty please? I like them this much. *Stretches arms out, as far as they will go* …n__n…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I just bought a new hat :p That's mine. **

**A/N: This is a long ass chapter. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

At the time the week ended, I was a walking zombie.

Not in a bad way, but all my thoughts were about Seth.

Saturday sucked monkey balls. I got up really early, a first for me, and went to shower. Then I ate, and then I packed a little purse, with some money. I didn't expect Seth to pay . I was an independent woman. Well, girl anyway.

After all that was done, I was left with one small problem. It was only 11 o'clock. What the fuck was I supposed to do, for another 3 hours? Play checkers or something?

So, I sat there.

Not waiting by the window, I wasn't some sad little girl. No, what I did was much more mature. I waited by my computer.

It wasn't as sad as waiting by the window, and something else than waiting by the phone.

But not less pathetic.

In the end, I decided to turn off the computer. It didn't help me wind down, and all I did was staring at my clock.

So, instead of doing that, I started obsessing over my outfit. It was the classical thing to do, when you're going on a date, and you have too much time until the guy picks you up.

I stood in front of the tall mirror my mother had bought for me on my birthday, and looked critically at my jeans.

All Seth had said, about the date was that it wasn't exactly a night time thing. So I went for jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of Converse.

I let my hair hang loose, and only put on a little bit of mascara. When I'd put my outfit on, I'd thought that I looked kind of pretty.

I wasn't exactly beautiful, but I _was_ wearing jeans, so I thought it looked pretty good.

That was until, of course, I stood looking only at my clothes, for _fifteen _minutes.

At that point my perfect little picture of myself, looking cool yet casual, disappeared and became a bunch of little pieces in my head.

I now had a picture of Seth showing up at my door in a tux, while holding red roses. Imaginary-Seth took one look at me, wrinkled his nose, and went to pick up a girl wearing a dress.

I'm fucked, I thought.

There was no way I would change into a dress, for him. I didn't even know him that well, so he couldn't expect me to get all dressed up, with high heels and stuff.

Could he?

"Don't be stupid" I muttered under my breath. I turned away from the mirror, just in time to hear my mother say: "Oh, My, God!" in a stupid fake British accent.

"Mom!" I squealed. Since I was five, I'd had a strict policy about intruders in my room. My mother never got it of course, so I decided to call her 'Mom' whenever she called me my real name, and when she came into my room, without permission.

"Oh, don't be foolish darling" My mother laughed. In that special way, that only my mother could laugh. Mocking.

"You simply cannot wear that on your date"

"Who told you I had a date?" I asked confused.

"Your father. He heard you on the phone the other night. "

"And he told you?!" I was so angry. My dad and I had always been together in the fight against my mom. I remembered the time we made our little pact, that whenever mom got too much, or meddled in our personal life, we would stand up to her and say something like:" Mom, Please"

This was a clear violation of that pact.

"Yes, yes of course, what I was saying," she continued. "Was that you cannot wear that. The young buy will be so disappointed."

"No he won't" I disagreed. "It's an afternoon date, so it's probably just at movie or something."

"Well in that case" my mother said, looking slightly disappointed herself.

"If that's the kind of date he will be taking you on, then he simply not worth you."

"Mother, please. Seth's a great guy, and I like this kind of date. He'll pick me up a 2, so would you please behave?" I decided to try and speak to her other personality. The one that was actually a sweet woman, and an awesome mom. And sometime, even reasonable to talk to.

I was sad to report that it didn't work.

"Behave? Me? You must be joking!" She said in a nasal voice.

"Yeah, I am" I mumbled. It was a joke that I thought that my mother would listen to me for once.

"I'll leave you alone now." She said. "I'm going to Port Angeles for the day, so I'm glad that you have something to do. Your farther is working today, and probably won't be home for hours. Enjoy"

Then she left.

Was it my imagination or did she sound sad?

I let it pass. I didn't have time to obsess over my mom, when I only had an hour and a half left until Seth came.

I took a look into the mirror, and decided that my outfit would have to do. Then I admitted to myself that I was nervous. That actually calmed me down.

So, I went to the kitchen, got some ice cream, and went to see some TV. Sure it was really cliché, but I didn't have anything else to do.

Ten minutes to 2, the doorbell rang. I'd already cleaned up any mess I might have made, so I jumped to the door.

I didn't even pause to take a deep breath before I opened the door. I just tore it up, to see his face.

And there he was. The mail man.

Luckily followed by Seth.

The Mail man made my sign for a packaged and smiled right before he left. Seth took his place.

"Hi honey" he said.

God, it did strange things to me whenever he called me that. So did it when he called me angel.

"Hi"

"I'm sorry I'm a little early. I've kinda been waiting to see you since eleven o'clock." He admitted with a cute little blush.

"It's okay. So have I" I told him. I wasn't planning on telling him that, but he'd told me the truth, and so would I.

"Am I dressed all right?" I asked him. "I didn't know where we are going"

"You look great" he replied, looking a little too long at my shirt. Huh, wonder why that is?

"Thanks" I blushed. Stupid blood flowing to my cheeks all the time.

"So, are you ready? We have a pretty long drive ahead"

"Sure" I said. "Er, where are we going?"

"Well" He mumbled, while we walked to the car. "I thought about taking you to a movie, but I really want to get to know you better, and you can't really do that at the movies."

"Right" When he put it that way, it suddenly seemed like a horrible idea to go see a movie. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Seth, and I didn't want an explosion on the screen to interrupt that.

"So I decided to take you to the market"

"What?" I asked confused.

He grinned. "Just outside of Port Angeles there is a small market, with a bunch of small booths, where people sell a lot of shit. I mean, stuff you can't use. But it's really nice just walking around the place, and I thought it would be a good place." He suddenly seemed nervous.

"But if you don't like the idea, we can go somewhere else. Just say the word, and we'll be on our way."

"No, I want to go" I said.

"I really like the idea. I want to get to know you better too."

"Okay, but me first" he said, while opening the door for me. Huh, a gentleman. The only one left I guessed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

So far, so good.

She liked the idea of going to the market, and she wanted to get to know me too. Maybe I wasn't so bad at this date stuff after all.

It started raining a little, while I drove out of the reservation. A typical day in the state of Washington. Which led me to my first question for Kari.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked, sounding like a forty year old woman.

"What are you, forty?" Kari asked laughing. "I can see in your face that your try really hard to find questions to ask. I like this place a lot. Now, get to the questions you really want to ask me."

Wow. She didn't need to get to know me better. She already knew me pretty well. It had been Sam's advice to start the conversation with a line like that. Jacob and the Cullens had told me it sound all wrong. Well, Jake had used some less…polite words, but it had meant the same thing.

So, the questions I really wanted to ask.

"Did you have a boyfriend back where you used to live?"

"No" she answered simply, no longer laughing. But that didn't mean that she was mad. She still smiled gently, and looked at me, with absolutely star struck eyes.

"Er, okay. Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Well, no." She said seriously, and then she started laughing. "But I'm dating this other guy. His name's Seth, and he would be really pissed if he knew about you"

"I'm sure I can take him" I grinned. God I loved it when she was joking. And she joked a lot.

"I know you can" She smiled, and suddenly her eyes weren't focused on my face anymore. She was staring at my arms. Was there something wrong with my arms?? I ignored it, and went on with my questions.

"Do you like jokes?"

"What?" she said, in a high pitched voice. "Of course, who doesn't like jokes?"

"I didn't mean it like that" I said. I drove in silence for a few seconds, before continuing.

"Some people don't like it if you make a fun comment about them. I just wanted to know if you were one of those people."

"I'm not" she said gently.

"Okay then. Glad I cleared that up. Now, next question: What's your last name?"

"Stevens. What's yours?"

"Clearwater" I answered.

"That's a cool name. I wish it was mine"

Damn, I wished that too. I wanted her to be named Kari Clearwater too. But not in a sister kind of way. No, as in Mrs. Seth Clearwater.

Wow dude, I thought. You're going to fast again. Slow it down.

"So, Is Kari short for anything?"

"Yeah, it's short for Karina. My Grandmother was from Eastern Europe, and I'm named after her. "She made a face.

"What? You don't like that name?" I'd noticed that whenever she didn't like something, she would wrinkle her nose in the cutest way.

"No, it's not that. The name's okay. But my mom always calls me that when she trying to irritate me, so every time I hear the name Karina, I associate it with her."

"Oh," I said. "Will you tell me about your mother, or do you want me to butt out of it?"

"I'll tell you" she smiled, looking a little rebellious. "How much time do you have though?"

"I have all day honey" I smiled, and she started talking.

By the time we got to the market, I knew pretty much everything about her.

And she knew everything about me.

I loved that feeling. The feeling of really connecting with her, on another level that just imprinting. It made me, complete.

Damn, I thought. I need to watch some sport right now, or I'm going to turn into a girl.

We left the car in the parking lot, and went to the nearest booth.

The man behind the counter smiled at us, and said in broken English:" See anything you like? Yes? Is very nice price, this one for the beautiful lady, yes?"

He held up a necklace, which clearly wasn't made out of silver. It was bronze in some places, but I could smell that it was rust.

The pendant was a little green star. And it was the ugliest piece of shit I'd ever seen.

I looked at Kari, to see if she liked it. If she liked it, it wouldn't matter to me if it was a worthless piece of junk. If Kari liked it, I would buy it for her.

She didn't.

She stared at the chain, looking like she was about to burst out laughing. She slowly shook her head at the salesman, and took my hand.

"Let's go Seth" she said.

It felt so good to have her hand in mine. My hand was so big, that it nearly swallowed hers. I imagined hugging her, and I knew that she would completely disappear in my arms. And I really liked the idea of that.

If Kari was supposed to disappear, she should do it in my arms.

I kept holding her hand, even though I knew, that she had just taken it to lead me away from the booth.

And she didn't pull her hand away, so I took that as a sign that she liked it as much as I did. We walked for a while, holding hands, and continuing our conversation from the car. We looked at the junk that was being sold.

It was mostly kids and elder women that bought stuff at the market. No other sane person would spend money on shit like that.

I saw a little ice cream shop, a little further down the road, and remembered our chat on the phone. I'd really like to see her 'tongue moves'.

"Hey, you wanted an ice cream right?"

She looked very guilty.

"Seth, I was just kidding. You don't have to buy me anything. At all. I just heard my own words, and I found out that it could be misunderstood, so I just said the thing about the ice cream, to make you think about something else than my tongue. Please don't think that I expect you to buy me an ice cream, cause I really don't."

She was babbling again. I really loved it when she did that. She had absolutely no idea of how much she revealed about herself, whenever she started rambling. She didn't consider her words, until they were spoken, and that made it hard for her to take anything back. I learned so much about her that way.

"I want to buy you an ice cream. Isn't that what guys do on dates?"

"Well, sure." She answered.

"Plus" I continued. "I really want to buy you something. That will make me feel like a better date"

"You are the greatest date ever" she smiled, looking at me with absolutely star struck eyes again.

And I felt like a god. Well, a dating god anyway.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

After Seth bought a chocolate ice cream for me and a vanilla for himself, we found a bench that had a view over the entire market.

As we sat there eating our ice cream, chatting happily about…well, nothing at all, actually. I suddenly felt something.

Heat.

I hadn't thought about it once. But now, when I really let my mind wonder, I started to think it over.

The very first time he'd touched me, was when we'd met on the beach. And at that point all I could think about was that he was touching me, and I didn't think about his body temperature at all.

And I hadn't thought about it either when we'd been holding hands, the moment before.

Which actually was kind of weird, cause he was really _hot. _

And I wasn't just speaking of his looks.

Now that I was holding an ice cold object in my hands, and sitting next to something that felt like a radiator, I thought about it.

Seth was so warm. He must have been several degrees warmer than I was, and I hadn't even noticed it until that point.

"Seth?" I asked. I didn't even know what I was thinking of bringing it up, but I'd already said the words.

"Yes Kari?" he asked, in the same formal voice. He laughed at me, while licking up some ice cream from his finger.

God he was cute. Suddenly I was afraid that he might be sick or something.

"Do…you…you're really, warm. You know that?" it was the weirdest sentence I had ever made, yet to him, it made sense.

"Yeah I know that."

"So, why is that? I never thought about it before, and I don't even know how I missed it. You're really hot"

"Why thank you" he smiled, trying to make a joke out of it. But for once, I wasn't in the mood.

"Seth…"

"Sorry." He grimaced. "It's…heh…" he sounded a little insecure.

"It's one of the things I can't tell you now. Along with why you trust me, and why you don't want to leave me, I'll tell you why I'm so…hot. Or warm, if you don't want me to be conceited"

"Okay"

The minute he said that, I calmed down. He hadn't explained anything yet, but his words promised me that sometime, he would.

"Hey, can you wait here for me a moment? I have something to take care of" Seth asked.

"Sure" I said. As Seth left, I ate my ice cream in silence. And I decided that I didn't need all the information right away. As long as Seth promised to tell me later, it didn't really matter when.

My eyes got wide.

I was so sure of Seth and me. I just knew that we belonged together, and that we would be together. No matter what.

Seth came back with his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face. He looked like a major child, and I knew right then that I loved him.

Or that I was falling in love with him anyway.

"So" Seth began. "There was a reason to why I asked if you liked jewelry. I wanted to buy you a piece. But, well, after our little talk in the car, I found out that you're not the type that likes a lot of jewelry. Plus, every time I've seen you, you've been wearing the same necklace, so I didn't want you to feel like you had to wear whatever I gave you."

It was one of the longest speeches I'd ever heard Seth make, and every word of it was true. I always wore my gold necklace. I didn't like to wear too much jewelry. And if he gave me something, I would wear it not matter if I liked it or not, just because he gave it to me.

"True" I told him. Waited for him to go on.

"So I decided to get you something tacky and very cliché. And from behind his back, he pulled out a plastic ring.

It was the kind of ring you got in a gumball machine. It was red, with a yellow plastic stone in the middle. When Seth pressed the side of it, it started flashing lights, in several green colors.

I laughed. I didn't know where he'd gotten the idea, but I remembered it too. The guy always got the girl either a plastic ring, or a single rose.

It was so…cliché. And I loved it.

"Thank you so much. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to think of a cliché think to buy me. Where ever did you steal this idea?" I asked laughter clear in my voice.

Seth laughed with me.

"I don't really remember. When I left right before, I needed to find something for you, and I saw the gumball machine. It was the only idea I could get, so here; the most cliché gift in the whole world. Enjoy!"

"Thank you sir!" I smiled.

"So, you wanna go home yet, or should we go back to that first salesman and buy you that ugly necklace?"

"Never" I said.

We got up and went to the car.

The drive home was just as funny, as the drive to the market. We talked, but now that we knew each other we were able to laugh and joke around even more than before.

It didn't take long until we reached my house. Seth stopped the car, but I didn't motion to get out. For a long time, we just sat looking at each other.

"I had a great time" why did I feel like those words had been said a million times before? Oh right, never mind.

"Me too" he smiled.

"So, can I call you tomorrow?"

"You have to" I told him.

"Kari" he said, in a low intimate voice.

"Yes?" Oh god. He's going to kiss me! Shit, I want him to kiss me! Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"I think…I know it's really early to say shit like this, but…I really like you a lot."

My heart was flying, and took me with it. Everything around me was pink, and I felt like gagging over myself. I was such a girl.

Well….

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you too"

"Good."

I smiled at him, and opened the door.

"I'll see you Monday"

Seth nodded, and I went inside my house. I was standing in the hall way, watching his car disappear, and then it hit me.

I had only known this guy for about a week, and I was already falling in love with him. Did I really want this?

Yeah, my insane voice strangled the sane voice. Yeah, the insane voice mumbled again. Yeah I really wanted this.

Suddenly, I remembered something. The guy I almost was in love with hadn't kissed me.

Why the fuck hadn't he kissed me??!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh now, don't worry. This isn't over yet! **

**You thought I'd let Seth leave his date without kissing ****her? Well maybe I will? I wont tell you… :P **

**BUT! I can tell you this much: It's not over yet. Next chapter will start where this one ended. **

**So read on :D **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**A/N: Chapter 5, part 2. This chapter isn't that long, because I didn't want it to be. I know it's short, but don't worry. Next chapter will be just as long as the other ones.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Last chapter: Why the fuck hadn't he kissed me?!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

Why hadn't I kissed her? I sure as hell wanted to, and it didn't seem like she would mind.

So what went so dreadfully wrong inside my twisted little brain that made me leave her on her doorstep?

Why did I leave her, when everything inside me screamed to go back to her?

I slammed the brakes in my moms' car down, and starred out at the street.

I knew exactly why. I was afraid that, if I kissed her, I would want to tell her everything, and then she faint or something. Or worse, reject me.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle the love of my life rejecting me, or the more…wolfy part of me anyway.

But I couldn't deny that all I really wanted was to turn the car around, and get back into Kari's' arms.

So, I did.

I turned the goddamn car around, and I drove the two minutes back to Kari's house.

When I got to Kari's house, I had lost some of my cockiness.

I sat in the car for a few moments, just breathing calmly in and out. It was nerves.

I'd kissed before, several times actually.

But this was so different. I needed this to not only be right, but also romantic as hell. I needed Kari to think that I was her knight in fucking shiny armor. If she didn't, I would just be a total failure.

_Well, you can't know what she thinks of your kissing skills, if you stay in this car, fuckhead. _A voice yelled inside my head.

The voice was right. And when I started agreeing with voices that did not exist, I was really fucked.

So, I got out of the car, and went to the door. Rang the bell, and stepped back a little. It was late in the afternoon, almost dinnertime for some people.

Maybe I was interrupting?

Oh, fuck! What did I do if one of her parents opened the door?

_Hello Mr. Stevens, I was wondering if you would mind it terribly much if I came inside for a moment, and stuck__ my tongue down your daughters' throat._

Sure, that would give me the reward as son in law of the year. But properly not until after her father shot me.

Suddenly the door was opened, and I took a deep breath of relief. It was Kari herself opening the door, and not an angry middle-aged man, whit a shotgun.

"Seth" She said. She didn't sound terribly surprised. Maybe she knew that I couldn't be a fuckhead forever, and that I would come back to her for a make out session.

"Hi Kari" I said. "You know, while I was driving away, I realized that I forgot something really important."

"Really?" She asked, sounding a little short of breath.

"What did you forget?"

"Can we go somewhere…private?"

Nice move Sherlock, know she _knows_ for sure what's going to happen, if she goes with you.

Maybe that was a good thing though, her knowing what I wanted. That way she at least wouldn't hit me when my lips neared hers.

"Sure Seth" she smiled. "Come on, my parents aren't home, but we can go to the back yard."

I followed her through the hallway inside her house, and through the kitchen, where the porch door was. It was a very…feminine house.

There were fresh flowers everywhere, and in the hallway were small colorful pictures on the wall. But none of them were of Kari, or a man that looked like Kari's father. They were all of either more flowers, or a beach at sunset.

It was clearly Kari's mother who had decorated the house, with the thought in mind that it should be homey. It wasn't.

Her effort was so easy to see in every little thing in the house, that I just felt depressed.

The yard was so much more Kari.

There were flowers, but not too many. There was a swing set that, clearly still was being used. And a small white bench was standing against the house wall.

Kari sat down on the swing, and I stood behind her, and started pushing her lightly

"Do you remember when you were a small kid, and you were outside swinging?" Kari asked, and continued without waiting for an answer.

"You'd make someone push you, and scream at them to push harder, make you fly higher. Cause swinging was the closest thing you came to flying."

"I remember" I said quietly, and kept pushing her lightly. "Is this a fancy way of telling me to push you a little harder?" I suddenly asked with a chuckle.

"No" I could hear a smile in her voice.

Suddenly she stopped the swing with her feet, and turned her head towards me.

I looked into her deep blue eyes, and she looked back. Without breaking her gaze, she reached her hand up to my cheek, hand caressed it slightly.

I nearly moaned at the feeling. To have your cheek touched shouldn't feel that good.

"What did you forget?" she asked in a throaty voice.

"This" I said, before I closed the distance between our lips.

Her lips were so soft, and I tried to be gentle with them. I didn't want to scrape them, or even worse, make them bleed.

But she did make the whole 'being gentle' thing insanely fucking hard.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

God, he was finally kissing me. Okay so, 'finally' couldn't really describe it, when we'd only know each other for less than a week, but to me it still felt like ages.

His lips were a little rougher than I'd though they would be, but that only make the kiss better.

I could tell that he was trying to be gentle with me, but I wouldn't have that.

I was sure that there would be many more kisses to come, but right now, I just felt like I'd waited too long for this to endure slow and gentle kisses.

I bit sweetly down on his bottom lip, careful not to hurt him. I felt like I was flying when he made a little growling noise, and his hands grabbed my waist.

He pulled me of the swing, and held onto me tightly when I was standing on my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started making small bits down his jaw. He played with my hair, and his hand around my waist, was also gently caressing the top of my butt.

I'd only been kissed once before, so I didn't have a whole lot to compare this with. But to me, this was the perfect kiss.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

Fucking hell!

This girl could kiss. I didn't really want to thinking about how she knew to kiss this way, so I just stopped thinking those thoughts, and kissed her.

But I couldn't really keep the jealousy out of my head.

How many guys had she kissed? Maybe it was a completely insane number that would make my number sound like I was in kindergarten.

The thought just become worse and worse, and suddenly, I started shaking.

No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't phase now, I thought, while desperately trying to keep the wolf inside me.

But it was too late, I could feel me control slipping away, like sand between my fingers, and I had to get away from Kari before she noticed it as well.

I broke the kiss, and started to back away from her. I ran my hands through my hair, while I tried to speak with the monster that was taking control.

"Seth?" Kari asked in a small voice, she was standing right where I'd left her, looking betrayed as hell, and hurt to the bone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she kept asking, and began walking towards me. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

Shit, now she was blaming herself.

I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, and take away the pain I could see in her eyes.

But it was too late.

The fire ran down my spine, and I felt myself explode.

It felt as if my bones fell apart, and was put together in a new way in the next second. I felt myself growing larger, and my body temperature raising.

And then, the transformation was over.

It took all of three second, to turn me into a monster, right in front of my imprint. I looked down at the girl, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

Kari was always pale, but now she looked like a dead body. Or like the Cullens.

She was shaking too, and suddenly she screamed.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed in fear, and ran towards the house.

I made no move to follow her, or transform back. I felt my heart fell apart, and my eyes tear up.

That was it. The most perfect thing in my life, and I'd just ruined it for good.

I turned around, and started walking towards Sam's house.

I would make someone pick up my car later.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, yeah…..er……um….. Don't hate me? **

**I know where I'm going with this, don't worry. Just read on, and forgive this little chapter. **

**BTW: You guys can thank the wonderful website that is Youtube for this chapter. Without that site, I wouldn't have had the right mood music, and this chapter would not have been written yet. **

**Okay, you guys, I won't update again until I have 8 reviews. I think we can handle that, don't you? :P :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me so long. ****I just couldn't get the words out. **

**But here's chapter 6 :P**

**Okay, so I wanted this chapter to be sad….but it didn't work out. The storyline took on a mind of its own. **

**Thanks for the review to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

To say I was shocked was to put it mildly.

My 'boyfriend' had just turned into a dog/wolf/giant in front of me. And I'd made him go away.

It was around 3 at night, but I still wasn't tried. The giant wolf kept flashing before my eyes, and the fear still had a tight grip on me.

Deep down, I didn't want to be afraid, and I really wanted Seth's warm arms around me. But…the shock, the fear, and most of all…the unbelieving feeling, ruled my body.

I stared out the window, looking at the dark sky.

I felt numb. I kind of wanted to process all that had happened, but I couldn't get my mind to work right.

I tried to move my arms, to pull the cover over me or something, but they didn't respond.

So I just sat there.

Around noon the next day, the numb feeling disappeared. My limbs worked again, and my mind started to make coherent thoughts.

At first I felt really hungry, so I went to get some cereal. While eating my breakfast, I started replaying everything that had happened.

So, Seth had turned into a wolf. Okay… that raised some questions.

One: WTF?!

Two: How?

Three: WTF?!

Okay, so most of them were repeated a few times in my head.

I needed answers, I decided. And I wouldn't be able to get those, unless I went to see Seth. I cleaned my bowl, and went to my room again. Luckily both my parents were out, or they would have been questioning my zombie like behaviour.

"Well," I said to myself. "You'll just have to make up your mind. Do you want answers, or do you want to hide under your bed?"

The answer to that question was painfully clear. I wanted to hide.

But I couldn't do that. I liked Seth way to much.

Maybe, it was a monthly sort of problem? Like PMS or something?

I was well aware that I had just associated my 'almost boyfriend' with a werewolf, but I didn't want to over think it.

I'd had the thought, and I left it at that.

I got dressed, and went outside. I started walking, and then, I suddenly remembered that I'd never been at Seth's house before. Granted, we'd only known each other for roughly a week, but maybe his mother didn't know about me?

Would it be weird to stand in front of his door, look one of his parents right in the eyes, and say:" _Hi, I'm Kari, and I've maybe broken your possibly werewolf son's heart. Can I come in?"_

Yeah, that would be weird.

It wasn't a long walk to Seth's house, but it still felt like the longest walk I'd ever taken. Could that have anything to do with the thoughts that kept running through my head?

Properly.

His house looked pretty similar to mine. White walls, black roof, a small porch and a little set of stairs. One square yard, that let right to the woods.

I went up the stairs, and way too soon, stood in front of the door.

I started taking in deep breaths, and tried to calm myself down. There was no way in hell that I would be ringing that doorbell, until I had my body under control.

I raised my hand to knock, but before my knuckles could make contact to the wooden door, the door was pulled open, and Seth was standing in front of me.

Well, it looked like Seth.

This guy, had the same shade hair as Seth, same colour eyes, same height, and same colour skin. But there was something wrong.

The Seth I knew was always happy, always had a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. The Seth I knew always held his head high. Never let any unhappy feelings get to him.

That was not the Seth standing in front of me.

This guy had dark circles around his eyes, messy and greasy hair, his head hung very low, and his eyes seemed dead somehow.

This wasn't my Seth.

"Seth?" I asked unsure. Maybe this was some distant cousin, that had his heart broken, or something?

Please, I begged in my head. Please, don't let this be Seth. It is incredible selfish, but I wouldn't be able to stand knowing that I did this to him.

"Kari?" he asked, in the same tone as I had same.

Then, his eyes light up. A smile spread slowly upon his face, and his posture suddenly improved. It was so clear, even to a pigheaded person like me, that he was ecstatic to see me.

"Hi there" I mumbled, and looked at my shoes. I felt the feeling in my stomach, that always appeared when I was near Seth.

Then, I remembered why I was there.

"I think…I think we need to talk." I had to try twice to make the words come out.

The twinkle in his eyes died a little, but his smile didn't disappear.

"I know." He nodded. "Do…hum..do you want to come in?"

"Sure" I smiled weakly.

Seth lead me to his room, and I looked around. The room was so…Seth. There was no sports posters, but there was a tone of music and magazines. There were pictures all over the place that showed him and his friends.

The wall was a boring white colour, and I caught myself imagining myself helping Seth painting the room in his favourite colour. Maybe decorate a little too?

I shook my head at myself, and went to sit down on his bed. I noticed in the back of my head that it was very comfortable. Not to soft and not to hard. A little bouncy, but not so much that we would fall of when we….

Seth sat down on his chair, and for a moment we just looked at each other.

"I missed you" he said quietly.

"You saw me just yesterday" I reminded him. I was such a hypocrite. I'd missed him as well.

"I know" he said with a small smile. "But you need to understand that…I miss you always. When ever I'm not around you I miss you. No mater how little time we're apart."

I felt like crying. That comment was so…romantic. I never thought that I would be the type of girl, that would want a guy to be romantic, but now, when Seth was say such wonderful things…I was sold.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"Sorry" he smiled. "You want to talk and I just…lead your thoughts else where."

"It's okay" I sighed. It was. He could control my thoughts anytime he wanted, as long as it happened this was.

"So, let's start the talking" Seth said. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew what I wanted to talk about.

I took a deep breath, and then said:" I need you to tell me, what the fuck happened yesterday."

"I phased into a werewolf"

"Yeah, I figured that much. I need you to tell me how that's possible."

Seth took a deep breath, just as I had done a moment before.

"The Quileute tribe descent from wolfs. Or that's what the legend says anyway. Turns out that the tribe have people, me and my 'friends', that can turn into werewolves. We also have a higher temperature. You noticed that on our date right? Well, it's because I'm a werewolf."

"But, aren't people only supposed to turn into werewolves at full moon?"

"That's a myth sweetheart" he smiled.

"So, do I know any other werewolves?"

"Yeah. You've properly seen a bunch of the others around school. Paul, Brady, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Leah, Jacob, and then there's Sam. He's the leader of our pack. The Alpha."

We sat in silence. There was really nothing to say. Now I knew all the things there was to know, except one thing.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yes Honey?" he answered.

"Can you explain to me now, why I feel so…strongly about you? I mean, you said that you would explain it to me at some point. Is that now?"

"Yes. It is."

More silence.

"Werewolves have this thing…called imprinting. It's sorta when we find our 'mate.' The one girl, that is everything to that wolf. When we imprint, it's no longer gravity that's holding us to the earth. It's her.

I imprinted on you Kari."

I should feel freaked out. I mean, I'm sixteen, and this guy just declared his undying and eternal love for me.

But I just felt right. Complete.

"But, that just explain how you feel about me. Not why I'm so attached to you" I said.

"I know. We don't know why our imprints feel like they do. It's only the wolves that supposed…feel those feelings. But somehow the imprints feel some of the feelings as well."

For a long time, no one said anything.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth POV**

Shit, shit, shit _shit!_

Had I freaked her out? I wouldn't blame her if I had. I knew that Kim and Emily felt nearly as strong about their wolves, as the guys felt about them, but I'd never been sure.

Maybe that was only Kim and Emily? Maybe that wasn't every single imprint that felt that way?

"Really? But does that mean that…huh…mean that you don't really like me? Does it mean that the only reason you hang out with me is because some wolf thing is making you?"

"No! not at all." I said quickly. "Don't ever think that. I always want to be with you. The imprinting thing is…it's just at way of leading us to the perfect girl. You're the perfect girl Kari."

She blushed, and her eyes searched away from mine. Despite that, I could tell that she was enjoying my statement.

"Are you okay with all this?" I asked careful about not sounding to desperate. I needed Kari like I needed air, but I knew from experience, that every girl –magical bond or not- hated a guy that was too desperate.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I mean with the whole werewolf thing, and knowing that you're sorta my soul mate."

"No, it's actually…really nice to hear" she said. "Does that make me weird? Any other girl at sixteen would run away screaming, if a guy told her that he wanted to be with her forever. But I, I just feel content. I want to be here…even if you're a werewolf."

She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen, and I felt the ground disappearing beneath me feet. But it was okay, I didn't need the ground. Kari held me firmly in place.

"Now," Kari said, looking at me with determined eyes. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me? Does witches exist? Maybe there a zombie will come to get me in the night?"

I laughed.

And then I remembered. There were no zombies, or witches. But there were vampires.

"Well…." I said, dragging out the word. "There is one small mater of…vampires"

Her eyes became huge.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari POV**

I didn't know how it had happened, but after an hour or so, where Seth and I had just been talking, we had ended up lying on his bed, snuggling.

I was lying on my side, and Seth was directly behind me. He was lying so close, that I could feel every single movement of his body. His breath hit my neck, every time he breathed out.

His left hand was tracing patterns on my lower back, while his right hand was intertwined with mine.

When he'd told that there were vampires as well as werewolves, I'd thought I was going to faint. I hadn't though, and I was glad.

I didn't want Seth to think that I was so weak. Granted, I would never think a girl fainting in front of a werewolf weak, but somehow…I thought that about myself.

We'd been lying on the bed for nearly half an hour, when my eyes hit the clock on his nightstand.

"Fuck. I need to get going." I mumbled, and turned around so I was facing Seth.

"No" he whimpered, and then he pulled me so close to his chest that I could hardly breath.

"Seth…need…air!" I gasped out.

"Sorry" he chuckled while releasing me. We were still facing each other, no one making a movement.

"I really need to go now" I whispered.

He nodded. "I know you do. But before you leave, could you give me a kiss?"

Did he think that he needed to ask?

I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against his.

His hand went straight to the back of my head, while the other hand went to my thigh. Both hands massaging the place they were lying on.

His lips were so incredible soft, and i never wanted to move. I had too though. If I wasn't home by the time my parents were, I would never see Seth again.

I made a small moan, and then I pulled away.

"I'm leaving now"

"Sure" he said.

No one moved.

"No really. I'm going."

"I know"

Still no movement.

Then, I took a deep breath, looked regrettably at his wonderful eyes and lips, got up and said:

"See ya"

I didn't wait for him to follow me out. That would just make me want to up him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't that long. Somehow I didn't think it needed to be any longer, but you are free to disagree :p hehe. **

**Sorry this took me a while to post, but it was hard for me to write. Don't know why though? :O**

**BTW: My Itunes is getting really empty, and I desperately need inspiration. Any good music suggestions? They will be appreciated.**

**Review, and tell me what you think? **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7. ****(And I know that I suck for updating late…again) This chapter is a little short. **

**WARNING: in this chapter there is talk about sex. If this is offensive to you, then skip this chapter. It's not explicit, but may seem offensive to some readers. **

**The rest of the story will be clear of this content.**

**Also a little bit of a warning: This chapter has absolutely no plot. It's just something that needed to be written, to show you guys how Seth and Kari are together. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rigthful owners.**

* * *

**Seth POV**

Fuck I was a lucky dude.

At some level I'd always had that feeling. I wasn't arrogant or conceited, but I had great friends, a nice family.

But now…now I wasn't just lucky. I was fucking blessed!

I was lying on my bed, watching the most wonderful angel in the world while she slept.

When I'd first woken up, I'd thought that maybe it was kinda creepy to be watching her while she slept, but really, it wasn't my choice. My instinct told me to watch her. To look at her when I was able to.

We hadn't had sex. That wasn't the reason we were lying alone, in the middle of the night, alone in my house, with a minimum of cloths on.

My parents were out, which always meant lucky me. I loved my folks, but when they went out of town, I was ecstatic. I'm 17 for fucks sake.

I'd talked Kari into spending the night, on the condition that I would not feel her up under the covers.

I'd promised of course. I wouldn't dream of it. _Okay… maybe a little dreaming, but nothing else. _

The thing was though: Once every third year or so, the state of Washington would have insane heat waves. This was that time of year.

Kari had told me that she was uncomfortable wearing so much cloths in bed, with the heat waves AND me lying next to her. So she'd stripped down to her underwear and was now laying next to me.

She had been totally unaware of my reaction to her, or so I thought.

_Please god! Do not let her notice my…little problem. _

* * *

**Kari POV**

I knew he was awake. I could feel the change in his breathing.

I also knew that he'd been…positively surprised when I'd stripped earlier.

I mentally sighed. _What had I been thinking?! Stripping in front of Seth?! I must have lost it. _

Seth hadn't known, but right before we went to bed, I'd made a deal with myself. Since Seth and I had officially been a couple for about two weeks now, I'd wanted to try and push our relationship just a little further.

I wasn't' ready to do anything dirty… but I wanted to see if Seth thought of me in other ways than just his 'angel'.

He did.

When I'd taken off some of my cloths, I'd seen his eyes grow wider, and his breathing speed up. His fists had clenched the sheets, and I could almost hear his heartbeat.

To say that I'd been nervous right before my little show, would be the understatement of the year. I'd been shaking with nerves, but hidden it fro my very observing boyfriend.

_Ah... boyfriend. Swoon! _

Okay, back on track: Normally I couldn't even hide my small giggles fro him, but tonight, it had been surprisingly easy to hide my nerves.

_Huh, maybe I have found the one thing that can lead this guy of track. Me. Double huh. _

Seth's had started to caress my hip over the sheets, and I could imagine my eyes glazed over. Shit, did he know that I was awake?! Maybe it was time to 'wake up' officially?

I stretched, and reached my arms over my head. I yawned loudly, and blinked a few times. I pretended to be a little confused for a moment, before turning to Seth.

"Morning" I smiled while tugging the sheets further up under my cheeks.

"Good morning my angel" Seth answered as a huge smile lit up his face.

"If I hadn't 'woken' you up, then how long would have dragged out that little show of yours?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I mumbled trying to act very sleepy, but it was clear that Seth had seen through me.

"Of course you don't love, whatever you say"

"Humpf" I mumbled, acting annoyed and turned onto my side.

"Honey?" Seth asked a nervous tone to his voice. I didn't answer. I wanted him to sweat, just because I was a bad actress. I'm evil like that.

I knew when Seth realized this. It was right about the time he started kissing his way up and down my arm.

"Seth…" I whined and dragged out his name.

"Don't do that…"

"Don't do what?" he smiled against my arm.

"That thing you're doing"

"Oh…" he stopped for a moment, before going back to his previous actions.

"This?" he asked against my skin. It felt so _good!_

"Yes!" I whined. It was driving me crazy not to act on my instinct. My instinct being to jump his bones right then and there.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he said, not being sorry at all. Smug bastard.

"No you're not" I sighed, not really caring.

"No not at all" Seth laughed.

"Oh well," I grinned.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I loved this girl.

I kinda already knew that, but I got my confirmation of it when I saw her sitting at the kitchen counter.

She was just wearing a pair of lose jeans, one of my t-shirts, and had her hair up in a ponytail, and all this while eating cereal. She was watching the small TV that was placed across from her, where some kid show was playing.

There was no way to describe that sight. She was looking fucking amazing, in a very casual way, that just made my lower half want to jump out at her.

Which was wrong in seven different ways, since she was now laughing at something, that the very big dinosaur had said in the kid show.

I went over to her, and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Would you look at that?" she giggled while pointing at the TV.

"There is no fucking way my mother would have let me watch TV at all while I was a kid, if the shows had been anything near this…adult"

I started watching the TV in stead of her, and suddenly realized that she was right. The puppets weren't beating up the dinosaur or were taking drugs. The weren't having sex and no one was having any explicit conversations.

But damn, did they yell. And not in the kid way, like:' You stole my play car, now give it back'.

These puppets were betraying each other, stabbing their friends back, and one of them actually mentioned something about taxes.

"What kind of kid TV show is this?" I asked grinning.

"I have no idea, but I'm enjoying it like crazy!" Kari laughed as the small puppets started accusing the dinosaur of peer pressure.

"The puppets do know that there need to be more people involved, before there can be talk about peer pressure?"

"Properly not" Kari shook her head.

He turned off the TV, and faced me instead.

"You want some cereal?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. And then I kissed her. I could take the cereal on her lips.

"Yum, thanks" I grinned.

She just looked at me for a moment, completely shocked, and then she started laughing.

"God Seth, do you ever think of anything else?" she asked.

"Sure I do" I said, pretending to be offended.

"I think about kissing you here," I kissed her cheek. "I think about kissing you here" I kissed a spot just below her ear lobe. "And here" I kissed her ear. "Here" I kissed my way down her neck. "And especially here" I mumbled and kissed her just where I could feel her heart beats the strongest.

"Oh." She sighed.

I chuckled.

"Did you enjoy that hun?" I asked.

"Sure!" She giggled. I loved that sound.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. It's short like hell, but it's also just pure fluff. Even I would have gagged if it had been any longer. **

**Here's the deal you guys: I have a lot of people who have this on story alert. And it's fucking great! I love you guys for it, but I need more reviews. :(**

**I'm not going to update for a while. I not quite sure how many reviews I'm going for, but you'll know ;) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and please, please, please, leave me a short comment? **

**Oh, and don't hate me too much for the review thing. I'm just trying to stay motivated people :D**


End file.
